The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a roof luggage carrier or roof rack at a motor vehicle whereby a support leg of the roof luggage carrier is extended section-wise to the outside of the body and is retained in position by means of a fastening element that is screwed into an internal thread fixed on the body side.
In a known roof luggage carrier fastening arrangement of the aforementioned type (DE-OS 33 06 360) a threaded sleeve is arranged inside of the roof girder, into which a bolt is screwed in from the vehicle outside. The screw is extended through an opening of the support leg after the emplacement of the support leg (adapter) on the body.
This prior art arrangement entails the disadvantage that the installation of the roof luggage carrier is time consuming because prior to the emplacement of the support leg, the bolts have to be screwed out of the threaded sleeves and subsequently have to be completely screwed in again. An arrangement of the bolts safe against theft is achieved with this construction in that an upper frame part of the door is extended up so far that it covers the bolts when the door is closed. The assembly of the roof luggage carrier is therefore possible only with an opened door.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a roof luggage carrier fastening arrangement at a motor vehicle which combined with good functioning has a simple construction and can be installed rapidly at the vehicle. Additionally, the fastening elements are to be arranged also safe against theft with an open door.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the fastening element is formed by a threaded pin adapted to be adjusted from a passenger space of the motor vehicle, which on the side facing the support leg has an end retaining section, over which the support leg is adapted to be slipped by means of a longitudinal slot open in the insert direction and in that by tightening the threaded pin in the direction of the passenger space the support leg is adapted to be clamped against the body.
The advantages principally achieved with the present invention reside in that owing to the construction of the support leg and of the fastening element, a roof luggage carrier fastening arrangement is created which, combined with good functioning, is simple in construction and can be rapidly assembled at the body and disassembled therefrom. Additionally, the fastening element is arranged secure against theft independently of the position of the door. A simple sliding of the support legs over the retaining sections of the threaded pin is achieved by the longitudinal slots opened in the insert direction without having to disassemble the threaded pins prior thereto. The assembly position of the threaded pin for the emplacement of the support legs is defined by the extension provided at the threaded pin when the latter abuts at the end face of the internal thread. The hexagonal recess arranged on the threaded pin brings about that the latter can be actuated, respectively, adjusted in a simple manner from the passenger space. A good protection against theft for the roof luggage carrier is achieved thereby.